cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Miasma
Overview is one of the powersets. It is a Defender primary power set and a Corruptor and Mastermind secondary power set. Focus the dark power of the Netherworld to weaken your foes. Dark Miasma focuses on draining your opponent. Power Table The powerset is available as a primary set for Defenders, or as a secondary set for Corruptors and Masterminds. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the powerset. Black Hole Opens up a Black Hole to the Netherworld that temporarily pulls in all foes within its grasp. The victims become phase shifted and are completely intangible. They are hard to see, and cannot affect or be affected by those in normal space. }} }} }} }} }} }} Dark Servant Summons a Dark Servant to your aid. The Dark Servant possesses an assortment of dark powers to weaken your foes. The summoned entity is not a willing servant, and it is only your power that binds it in this realm. The Dark Servant can be buffed and healed. Dark Servants are resistant to Negative Energy damage but vulnerable to Energy damage. The Dark Servant will remain at your side for 240 seconds (Mastermind). }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Darkest Night While active, you channel Negative Energy onto a targeted foe. Darkest Night decreases the damage potential and Accuracy of the target, and all foes nearby, as long as you keep the power active. , }} }} }} }} }} }} Fearsome Stare Instills tremendous Fear within a cone area in front of you, causing all affected targets to tremble in Terror uncontrollably }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Howling Twilight Activating this power channels the power of the Netherworld to weaken your foes, in an attempt to revive all nearby fallen allies. You must stand near your defeated allies to revive them, then select a foe. The selected foe and all nearby foes will be Slowed, Disoriented, and drained of some life. Revived allies will have full Hit Points and Endurance and will suffer no ill effects and are left protected from XP Debt for 20 seconds }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Petrifying Gaze Petrifies a single targeted foe with a terrifying gaze. The victim is Held and defenseless. }} }} }} }} }} }} Shadow Fall Envelops you and your nearby teammates in a shroud of darkness. Shadow Fall does not grant Invisibility, but it does make you harder to detect. Even if you are discovered, Shadow Fall grants a bonus to Defense bonus to all attacks and Resistance to Fear, while reducing Energy, Negative Energy, and Psionic Damage. You cannot use any other Concealment type power while using Shadow Fall. }} }} }} }} }} }} Tar Patch Drops a large patch of viscous Negative Energy which dramatically slows down enemies that run through it and reduces their damage resistance. Affected targets stuck in the Tar Patch cannot jump or fly. }} }} }} }} }} Twilight Grasp You channel Negative Energy from the Netherworld through yourself to a targeted foe. Twilight Grasp drains the power from that target and slowly transfers it to you and all nearby allies. The targeted foe's Accuracy and damage are reduced, while you and your nearby allies are healed. Despite the description, the healing is instantaneous, not gradual. Furthermore, the description doesn't mention that this power also debuffs its target's health Regeneration rate. The Mastermind version of Twilight Grasp has half the healing radius of the others. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Corruptor|Type=Buff}} * |Archetype=Defender|Type=Buff}} * |Archetype=Mastermind|Type=Buff}} Category:Buff/debuff power sets Category:Defender power sets Category:Mastermind power sets Category:Corruptor power sets